


In the Night

by captandor



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward lets himself 'dream'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say this is between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, so spoilers up through Eclipse. Just a short one-shot. Twilight and S. Meyer's characters are not my property.

Edward slipped out the window on the second floor of Charlie's house and felt the cool summer air hit him - humid but not hot, still wet like Forks always was - immediately. He lingered for just a moment, to be sure he hadn't disturbed Bella's sleep when he'd moved out from beside her, and then he was on the ground in an instant, picking up speed on the well-traveled path to his house just outside of town. Racing like he was he felt his true power, the impulses he kept at bay when he was anywhere near Bella, the venom pulsing through him as if it were his heart beat. He would have roared were it not so late, maybe if it was thundering and he could mask the noise.

Here, he could feel to his very depths the ways that she had changed him, the ways that he was more than human and would go to the ends of the Earth to protect her. The wind biting at his marble skin reminded him of the first days he'd known her - the heat and hatred and desire all pushing through him and forcing his body to move, to react so strangely.

Edward finished his run - something he did sometimes just to feel it, just to get it out of him, while she slept - and climbed back up the house to the second floor window of her bedroom. She was still asleep, a small smile playing on her lips, he hoped she was dreaming of him. Edward would 'dream' in his own ways tonight. He would dream of kissing her freely, and running together on nights like this, cool in the summer haze. He would feel guilt in the pit of his stomach, and would feel more human for it. Guilty dreams were the gift of being human, sleeping soundly through all of your deepest, most secret, pleasures.


End file.
